Jamais deux sans trois
by Gatala96
Summary: Lemon Twincest avec viol, dans cette histoire George ne pouvait plus retenir ses envie envers Fred. Mais des fois on peut regretter nos actes.


Je courut et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, et m'y réfugia.

"Fred sort."

Je ne voulais pas, ce qu'on m'avais fait était trop horrible. Je me sentait coupable et salle, très salle.

"Fred ouvre moi ! C'est George !"

George est mon frère jumeau, c'est la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance. En tout cas était.

"Fred, ouvre ou je l'ouvre par mes propres moyens"

PDV GEORGE

Fred s'était enfermer dans la salle de bain et ne voulait pas m'ouvrir. Je m'en voulais énormément pour ce que je lui avait fait, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.. Je l'entendais sangloter.

Je décidait de prendre un clef et de débloquer la serrure. Quand j'eu finis j'ouvrit la porte et je vis Fred rouler en boule dans lsalle de bain, les habits dechirer. Il me regarda et me dit :

"Tu ne t'en sortira pas comme ça, je vais le dire au parents, à tes amis, à ta copine et même au ministère, tout le monde saura quel monstre tu a était"

C'en était trop, ce petit morveux qui était mon frère n'aller pas s'en sortir comme ça. Je m'approcher de lui

"Tu ne leur dira rien.

- Ça c'est ce que tu crois.

- Tu ne dira rien où tu va le payer.

- Je m'en fous, tu ne peut rien le faire de pire que ce que tu la déjà fait, tu m'a violer ! Connard !

- Alors peut etre que tu n'en a pas assez eu !

- Quoi ? Nan ! Recule ! Par pitié nan !"

PDV FRED

Je le vit s'approcher de moi avec un regard haineux, mais avec quand meme une pointed'excitation ce qui me fit d'autant plus peur.

Il m'attrapa par les bras et me balança par terre au milieu de la salle de bain. Il sortis sa baguette efamé lança un sort qui l'attacha les mains dans le dos et me bloqua le bassin à terre pour que je ne puisse plus bouger.

"Alors Fred, tu es prêt ? En fait pas la peine de me répondre je m'en fous. Je te préviens, tu est ma chose, je fais de toi ce que j'ai envie alors je te déconseille de tedébattre sinon ça fera encore plus mal que prévu. Tu a compris ?"

J'hochais la tête malgré moi, les larmes couler le long de mon visage.

Il s'installa au dessus de moi et m'arracha mon haut. Il baissa sa tête et passa ses mains sur mon torse, tout en continuant àMel caresserl'île m'embrassa dans le coup en faisant quelques suçons. mort de peur, je savait très bien ou ce jeu allez mener. Il retira son T-Shirt.

"Je commence à être à l'étroit dans mon pantalon."

Il se leva et déboutonna son pantalon. Fis tomber son jean par terre en l'envoyant de l'autre côté de la salle de bain, ses chaussures eu droit au même sort. À mon plus grand damn il ne porter pas de calecon, ce qui fit que je pouvait observer son sexe si gonfler. Il était énorme, j'etait obliger de le reconnaitre ce qui le fit extrêment peut.

Apres avoir finis de me regarder, il pris sa baguette et me jeta une version de l'impero qui faisait en sorte que je ne puis presque plus décider de mes mouvement alors que j'était conscient de la scène et ne pouvant rien y faire. Il me fit me mettre sur mes genou et me mis devant ma tête. Il me regarda avec pitier et fis buter son sex sur mes lèvres qui rester close, il m'arracha une poignet de cheveux qui me fit sortir un cris et en profita pour glisser son sexe à l'intérieur, il commença à faire des vas et viens en donnant des coup de hanches, j'avais envie de vomir, il pousser des râles de plaisir ce manège dura pendant plus de 15 minutes et il se déversa dans ma gorge en me forçant à tout avaler.

"Tu aime ça hein ? Oh c'est vrai, je fais mon égoïste attend."

Il pris un sciseaux qu'il trouva dans l'armoire à pharmacie et commença à découper mon jean au niveau de mon entrejambe, puis il découpa mon caleçon faisant apparaître mon sexe. Il s'assit à coter de moi et passa sa main sur mon sexeace qui malgré comlencais à me rendre dur, je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas avoir du plaisir grace à ce porc. Mais il continua ses vas et viens qui fis que je devenait extrement dur. Puis, il me pris entièrement dans sa bouche qui me fit sortir un soupirécrit qui l'excitation encore plus. Je voulais que sa s'arrête, pas une deuxième fois. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à que je me vide dans sa bouche.

"Alors tu a aimer ?

- Ne rêve pas salle porc.

- Maintenant tu va te retourner gentillement et mettre à quatre pattes.

- Non !

- Bien, comme tu voudra, ce sera par la force alors."

Il le retourna et me détacha les mains, mais il décidait ce qu'il voulait alors je du me mettre à quatre pattes sous la force de ce sort.

Il allait pour me jetez un sort delubrificationpâmais il s'arretta.

" Tu n'a pas était assez sage."

Et d'un coup il me pénétra, sans préparation. Je faillit mourir sous la douleur. On me déchirait de l'interieur, jedes tait mon sang couler le long lésés jambes. Il commença ses va et viens à l'intérieur de moi, il grogner de plaisir. Puis il s'arreta et fit apparaître une table, me mis dessus en faisant en sorte que je puisse le voir et recommençades vas et viens, je n'en pouvait plus, je voulais mourir sur le champ, se faire violer deux fois, par son frère jumeau, c'était trop. Il joui en moi et ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il carressa mes testicules tout en bougeant en moi, il recommença ce manège deux fois.. Il avait joui 3 fois en moi ce con.. Quand il eu repris son souffle il se rhabilla et fis disparaître toute les preuves de ce crime.

Je le regarder et lui dit "Tu me le paira"

Et il claqua la porte.

Je pris m'a baguette que je vis dépasser de mon pantalon,je la pointer vers moi et dit les derniers moi de ma vie.

"Avada Kedavra".


End file.
